Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor will exert its best efforts to: ascertain the efficacy and safety of a fluidfilled IUD in volunteers. Specifically, the contractor shall: Insert the Tecna fluid filled IUD into 100 women volunteers at the University of California Medical Center. The volunteers shall be between 18 and 35 years of age; Inform the women volunteers as to the nature of the study and request each to sign a consent form; Examine each patient to make sure that they are free of contraindications specified in the clinical format; Following the insertion of the fluid-filled IUD schedule each patient for follow-up visits at 3 weeks and at 2, 6, 9, and 12 months; Anayze the data according to the Cooperative Statistical Program; and in case of IUD failure the University of California will be responsible financially for patient care.